Coup de foudre à Seattle
by Ky or Kyoko
Summary: Drago Malefoy était seul et l'avait toujours été. Drago Malefoy était devenu l'ombre de lui-même.


****Bonjour tout le monde :) (ou plutôt bonsoir)  
>Voici un OS sur Harry Potter.<p>

_Coup de foudre à Seattle_ n'est pas un Drarry même si on pourrait le croire !

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cet OS :)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Biz et bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><strong>Coup de foudre à Seattle.<strong>

Drago Malefoy était installé à son bureau, observant le Mont Rainier. Drago Malefoy sortait rarement en dehors du travail. Il se contentait d'aller à quelques bars le soir, en sortant du travail. Il n'avait pas réellement envie de rentrer chez lui, le soir, car chaque fois qu'il rentrait, il était _seul_. Drago Malefoy était seul et l'avait toujours été. Sa solitude n'était allée qu'en s'accentuant depuis la fin de la guerre contre le... Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait appris à gérer cette solitude, à accepter le silence, le vide. Maintenant, il les appréciait, il avait appris à les écouter, à les respecter et quand il arrivait chez lui, en rentrant de son travail ou d'un quelconque bar, il fermait la porte, se dirigeait vers le bar, ouvrait la première porte à droite, prenait un verre de whisky, allait à la cuisine après avoir refermé le placard et mettait deux glaçons. Ensuite, il allait dans sa chambre, s'asseyait sur le bord du lit, enlevait son oreiller, observait sa baguette, remettait l'oreiller à sa place et buvait cul sec son verre de whisky qui avait eu le temps de se rafraîchir pendant les quelques minutes de contemplation. La solitude, le silence et le vide restaient toujours à ses côtés, même lorsqu'il était au travail.

Drago Malefoy soupira. Lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, il imaginait une belle vie dans le Manoir Malefoy avec une femme aimante et deux enfants : un fils et une fille. Pourtant, lorsque la guerre prit fin et qu'il avait été jugé _non__coupable_ il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'enfuir, de se cacher, de _fuir_, comme un _lâche_. C'est ce qu'il avait été, un lâche. Drago Malefoy ne se lamentait pas sur son sort, non. Après tout, il avait fait des choix, les mauvais certes, mais il en avait fait. Maintenant, il était à la tête d'une entreprise – moldue – d'avocats. Drago Malefoy était un excellent avocat. Tout ses clients – qu'il jugeait non coupable – était libérés dès les premiers mots qu'il disait. Drago Malefoy aimait son métier. Il aimait ce qu'il était devenu.

Il était vingt deux heures trente lorsqu'il se leva pour quitter son bureau. Il avait dans sa mallette plusieurs dossiers qu'il devait encore remplir et étudier pour le futur procès de son client qui aurait lieu vendredi dans la matinée. Il prit l'ascenseur, s'arrêta au deuxième sous-sol et se dirigea vers sa voiture noire : une cadillac sixteen. Il s'installa côté conducteur, mit le contact et chemina enfin jusqu'à chez lui. Il était loin de ce qu'il avait imaginé étant un gamin. Il n'avait pas de femme, pas d'enfants, et pas de belle maison avec un immense jardin. Il y avait juste un immeuble – luxueux, certes – et dans cet immeuble, il y avait son loft situé au dernier étage.

Il rentra dans son appartement, ferma la porte, se dirigea vers le bar, ouvrit la première porte à droite, prit un verre de whisky, alla à la cuisine après avoir refermé la porte du placard, mit deux glaçons dans son verre et alla dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et défit le nœud de sa cravate. Il regarda son oreiller avant de le soulever et observa sa baguette : 30 centimètres, aubépine, crin de licorne. Harry Potter lui avait rendu à la fin de la guerre après avoir retrouvé la sienne. Il continua d'observer sa baguette plusieurs minutes avant de remettre son oreiller en place. Il laissa fondre légèrement les deux glaçons de son whisky avant d'avaler le contenu de son verre cul sec. Il posa le verre sur sa table de chevet et s'allongea dans son lit après s'être totalement déshabillé pour ne garder sur lui qu'un sous-vêtement. Il regarda le plafond et s'endormit quelques instants plus tard. Pourtant, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.

* * *

><p>Il se réveilla en sursaut en sentant une secousse. Les tremblements de terre étaient fréquents à Seattle mais ce n'était <em>pas<em> un tremblement de terre. Il reconnaissait que trop bien ce genre de tremblements là, ce genre de cris là. Il enfila un jean et un t-shirt prit au hasard au pied de son lit. Il regarda son oreiller. Il eu un moment d'hésitation. Devait-il fuir ou devait-il... Un tremblement le fit retomber sur le lit. Il ferma les yeux plusieurs minutes.

- A l'aide ! Par pitié ! Non !

_- Endoloris !_

Drago n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Il attrapa sa baguette et se rua à l'extérieur mais se stoppa. Les _forces_ était là. Les forces _sorcières_ étaient là. Mais pire : les forces sorcières _anglaises_ étaient là. Il reconnu Weasley, Potter, son ami Théo. Il aperçut Granger appliquant les premiers soins à une Moldue mais il y avait trop de personnes. Il se jeta sur Granger, la plaquant au sol alors qu'un sort de couleur vert les frôlait. Il se redressa et Granger l'observa, surprise.

- Malefoy ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Mais il ne répondit pas et repartit.

* * *

><p>- Combien de mort ? demande alors Ronald Weasley à son meilleur ami, Harry Potter.<p>

- Quatre morts et six blessés. Les Oubliators vont passés dans quelques minutes. Tu sais où est Hermione ?

- Je suis là les garçons !

Hermione Granger rejoignit Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter et Théodore Nott. Les quatre adultes restèrent silencieux puis la jolie brune lâcha :

- J'ai vu Malefoy...

- Malefoy ? Drago Malefoy ?

- Tu as vu Drago ?

Hermione Granger hocha la tête avant d'avouer :

- Il m'a sauvé la vie... Je soignais quelqu'un et il m'a plaquée au sol et il est repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

- Où était-il ?

- Je viens de te dire que je ne sais pas Théodore.

Théodore Nott se mordit la lèvre. Son meilleur ami était à Seattle. Combien de hibou avait-il envoyé sans réponse ? Combien de fois avait-il fait des recherches ? Depuis combien d'années maintenant ? Cela faisait environ cinq ans que son procès avait eu lieu et depuis... plus aucune nouvelle. Il avait tout simplement disparut de l'univers magique et il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde de chercher dans le monde moldu. Il regarda autour de lui cherchant son ami du regard même si il savait que cela ne servait à rien.

- C'était quand ? Début de la bataille ?

- A peine cinq minutes après qu'on soit arrivés.

Théodore observa les immeubles autour de lui. Il observa chaque étage, chaque fenêtre. Il s'arrêta sur un building, sur le dernier étage. Derrière la grande baie vitrée, Drago Malefoy les observait, un bras appuyé contre la vitre.

* * *

><p>Théodore Nott resta un moment à observer Drago Malefoy, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier disparaisse dans l'appartement. Il fut ramener à la réalité par Hermione qui le secoua légèrement :<p>

- Théo, ça va pas ?

- Il faut que j'aille voir Drago.

- Théo, on n'a pas le temps, on est en mission je dois te rappeler, grogna Ronald.

- Ron, Théo fait ce qu'il veut, d'accord ? intervint Harry en regardant autour de lui, puis il reprit : et peut être que Malefoy sait quelque chose sur ce nouveau mage noir, non ?

Théodore resta silencieux. Harry Potter avait beaucoup changé depuis la fin de la guerre, la fin des procès. Il était un excellent auror renommé et son équipe constituée de Ronald Weasley, Neville Londubat, en congé paternité pour le moment, Hermione Granger en tant que médicomage sur terrain et lui-même était la meilleure équipe du service. Toutes les missions étaient réalisées sans dommage et étaient parfaitement accomplies, tout ça parce que Harry en était le leader. L'ancien Serpentard se dirigea vers l'immeuble sous les regards des membres de son équipe.

* * *

><p>Avant même qu'il ait pu taper à la porte, elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même devant Drago Malefoy. Théodore observa son meilleur ami. Il avait toujours ces mêmes yeux gris, toujours ces même cheveux blonds platines, toujours cette carrure d'homme, toujours... toujours... c'était toujours Drago Malefoy pourtant il avait changé.<p>

- Drago...

- Théo. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- C'est tout ? C'est tout ce que tu me dis ?

Théodore rentra dans le loft alors que Drago s'effaçait pour le laisser passer. Le blond soupira, refermant la porte.

- Je te sers quelque chose ?

- Arrête de jouer à ça Drago ! Merde ! Tu as totalement disparut de la circulation magique ! On avait plus aucune nouvelle ! Ni Blaise, ni Pansy, ni moi ! Personne ! _Personne _!

- Que veux-tu que je te dise Théo ?

- Il a fallu qu'un nouveau mage noir débarque pour qu'on te retrouve ! Tu crois pas qu'il y a un problème ?

- Un nouveau mage noir ?

Drago arqua un sourcil. Depuis quand y avait-il un nouveau mage noir dans le monde magique, hein ? Théodore l'observa.

- Tu n'es pas au courant ?

- Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai coupé tout lien avec le monde magique il y a environ cinq ans ?

Théodore soupira avant de reprendre :

- Un mage noir veut prendre la place de Voldemort, mais lui, il ne veut pas que l'Angleterre, il veut _tous_ les pays du monde entier. Il veut tout. Et il s'attaque aux États-Unis depuis quelques temps déjà, l'équipe 9 est sur l'enquête depuis plusieurs semaines, mais on a aucune piste. On pense à un ancien Mangemort ou un truc du genre.

Drago resta silencieux et Théodore s'assit sur un canapé. Son ami finit par le rejoindre.

- Tu n'étais vraiment pas au courant ?

- Non, du tout. J'évite tout ce qui peut se rapprocher de prêt ou de loin à l'univers magique.

- Oh...

Il y eu un silence assez pesant être les deux amis. Théodore observa tout ce qu'il pouvait pour éviter le regard de son ami puis Drago prit la parole :

- Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ?

- Pour prendre de tes nouvelles peut être ?

Théodore avait dit ça d'un ton ironique et Drago s'enfonça dans le canapé, faisant tourner les glaçons dans son verre pour les faire fondre plus rapidement.

- Maintenant que tu en as, tu peux repartir.

- La prochaine fois, répond à mes hiboux.

- Pourquoi les aurors _anglais_ sont à Seattle ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dis.

- Non, tu m'as dis qu'un nouveau Voldemort voulait prendre le pouvoir, pas pourquoi tu étais là.

- Nous sommes la meilleure équipe d'aurors, alors on nous appelle un peu partout.

Drago hocha la tête avant d'avaler quelques gorgés de sa boisson. Pour une fois, il prenait son temps. L'aurore commençait à pointait le bout de son nez et Drago n'avait que peu dormit, dans quelques heures il devra partir et ça l'embêtait car toutes ses habitudes étaient chamboulées et il serait donc de mauvaise humeur et donc ses clients allaient être de mauvaise humeur et ça allait encore plus l'énervait et...

- Drago ?

- Mh ?

- Harry voudrait te parler... Enfin, il aimerait que tu nous guides dans Seattle le temps qu'on finisse notre enquête ici. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

- J'ai du boulot Théo, je bosse moi aussi. Dans trois heures, j'suis censé être dans mon bureau en train de bosser sur je ne sais quel dossier.

- Drago, c'est vraiment important.

- Mon boulot aussi est...

- Pour le monde magique _tout__ entier._ Nous avons fait l'erreur une fois nous...

- Sauf que maintenant, je ne fais plus rien.

- Drago s'il te plaît.

Il eu un moment de silence assez pesant. Drago avala le contenu de son verre et le posa sur la table basse en verre en face de lui.

- Demain, vingt heures ici.

- Merci Dray ! T'es le meilleur !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme...

- J'te revaudrais ça ! A demain !

Drago soupira fortement alors que Théodore claquait la porte. Il se leva du canapé ô combien confortable et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

* * *

><p>Drago ferma les yeux lorsqu'il entra dans l'ascenseur pour monter chez lui. Il appuya sur le bouton d'un geste mécanique et s'appuya contre la paroi la plus proche. Lorsque le petit bruit ressemblant à un « ding » retentit, il sortit de l'ascenseur. Il était tard, environ vingt heures trente et...<p>

- Dray !

… il les avait totalement oublié. Il releva la tête pour voir devant lui Granger, Weasley, Potter et Théodore. Il arqua un sourcil, fronça le second, avant de remarquer :

- On devait se voir à vingt heures, c'est ça ?

- Tu m'as oublié Dray ? Comment t'as pu faire ça ?

- Je bosse Théo. Alors oui, j'ai oublié.

Il passa devant les quatre aurors, ouvrit la porte de son appartement, rentra à l'intérieur laissant la porte ouverte pour que les quatre autres puissent rentrer et partit directement se chercher un verre de whisky puis les deux glaçons. Il demanda après :

- Euh... Vous voulez quelque chose peut être ?

Personne ne répondit mais lorsque Hermione allait ouvrir la bouche, il la coupe :

- Au fait Granger, oublie immédiatement cette dette de vie que tu as envers moi, disons que c'est... pour tout ce que je t'ai fais subir à Poudlard.

- C'est sympa Malefoy mais je...

- C'est quoi votre problème ?

Drago voulait en finir le plus vite possible et Théodore le remarqua ainsi que tout les autres. Harry s'installa alors confortablement sur un fauteuil et commença :

- Malefoy, je ne te considère plus comme un Mangemort depuis longtemps et tu dois le savoir...

- Évidemment qu'il le savait puisque c'est Potter qui l'avait aidé à être jugé non coupable lors de son procès.

- Le problème, c'est plutôt ton père dirons-nous.

Son père. Son cher et tendre paternel qu'il ne pouvait supporter.

- Étant donné qu'il a été un partisan proche de Voldemort nous...

- Tu te demandais si je pouvais avoir une idée de qui dans les rangs des Mangemorts peut avoir l'idée de devenir mage noir du jour au lendemain, c'est ça ?

- En quelques sortes.

Potter y allait avec des pincettes, et ça l'énervait assez, pourtant il savait qu'il n'aurait pas apprécié qu'il aille directement au but. Drago sembla réfléchir pendant un moment. Personne n'était assez taré pour essayé de se mettre au rang de Voldemort et, mieux encore, personne n'était assez taré pour se dresser contre Harry Potter, le grand, le héros, celui qui a tué Voldemort. A Seattle, il avait rencontré pas mal de sorciers plus ou moins louches, mais il n'y avait jamais fait attention.

- Je ne vois pas qui pourrait être assez timbré pour tenter une telle chose Potter, finit-il par dire après plusieurs minutes de réflexion intense.

- Et un endroit qui pourrait...

- Le Manoir Malefoy n'est plus utilisé depuis la fin de la guerre, peut être que vous trouverez deux ou trois Mangemorts puisque je n'y suis jamais retourné et que ma mère n'y vit plus...

- Et sinon ?

- Barjo et Beurk ?

- La boutique a été fermée par précaution.

- N'importe quel manoir d'anciens Mangemorts ?

- Tout a déjà été fouillé.

- La salle sur demande de Poudlard ?

Il y eu un silence entre Harry et Drago. Ce dernier resta surpris.

- Quoi ? T'es sérieux ? T'es pas allé vérifié la salle sur demande ?

- Tu y as mis le feu pendant la bataille !

- Mais c'est la salle sur demande ! J'ai construis l'armoire va-et-viens dedans !

- Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi !

- Mais Potter t'étais là à la mort de Dumbledore ! T'as tout entendu !

La nouvelle jeta un froid et Drago but cul sec son verre de whisky et partit s'en servir un second. Il espérait que ce serait le dernier. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Dumbledore. Dumbledore. Dumbledore. Jamais il aurait pu le tuer, jamais il... il but une nouvelle fois cul sec avant de se resservir. Tout compte fait, ça n'allait pas être son dernier verre. Il s'appuya contre le bar et observa les personnes devant lui.

- Je ne peux pas vous aider d'avantage.

- Malefoy tu...

- Si vous pouviez partir, ça m'arrangerait. J'ai du travail.

Harry se leva en hochant la tête avant de quitter le loft. Théodore salua son ami avant de suivre le brun. Hermione sourit à Drago avant de partir et Ron... Ron ne bougea pas.

- Weasley ? La porte c'est...

Je sais où est la porte. Je voulais juste te remercier d'avoir... sauvé Hermione. Sans toi, elle serait morte et je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. Je te remercie.

- Mh...

- Aurais-tu perdu de ta répartie ?

- Ne me cherche pas la belette.

- A une prochaine fois peut être, la fouine !

Ron quitta l'appartement et Drago soupira de soulagement quand la porte se referma enfin. Il se dirigea immédiatement dans sa chambre et s'allongea dans son lit. Il remarqua que son verre de whisky était toujours sur le bar mais il n'alla pas le chercher. Ce soir, comme depuis plusieurs soir, Drago Malefoy ne mangea pas et il s'endormit avec difficulté.

* * *

><p>- Drago ? Mais que faîtes-vous ici ?<p>

Drago releva la tête devant un de ses collègues. Enfin _une_ de ses collègues. Devant lui se tenait Kate O'Wen, une avocate d'un grand niveau et...

- Drago ? Ça va ?

- Je... oui oui c'est juste que je suis... assez tourmenté ces temps-ci.

- Ça te dit un verre ?

Drago remarqua le changement entre le vouvoiement et le tutoiement, il arqua un sourcil avant de sourire légèrement.

- Je paie la première tournée.

- Ça me va.

- C'est parfait alors.

* * *

><p>Kate O'Wen était une magnifique jeune femme qui avait étudié dans une faculté de Los Angeles. Elle avait décidé de déménager à Seattle car son pays d'origine – le Canada – n'était qu'à quelques heures de route et comme ça, elle ne quittait pas vraiment les États-Unis. Ses études l'avait menée à devenir avocate et elle trouvait ce métier parfait. Cela faisait à peine deux ans qu'elle était dans la compagnie de Drago Malefoy et elle ne regrettait pas du tout son choix. Au fond d'elle-même elle savait qu'elle <em>devait<em> connaître Drago Malefoy. Il était très mystérieux et ce mystère l'intéressait vraiment. Vraiment beaucoup même.

En ce moment même, ils étaient tous les deux en train de discuter autour d'un verre de whisky – scotch pour lui, bourbon pour elle. Kate O'Wen remarqua que Drago Malefoy ne parlait pas du tout de son passé et elle décida de lui en parler :

- Où as-tu fais tes études ? Tu viens d'où ?

- J'ai fais mes études en Angleterre, j'ai déménagé à Seattle il y a cinq ans.

- Tu es partit loin tout de même... Tu as eu des problèmes de famille ?

- Je ne souhaite pas en parler.

Non, Drago ne voulait pas parler de cette fichue guerre de sorcier. Il ne voulait pas parler de la victoire de Potter, de la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, des morts, des procès et... en fait, il ne voulait pas parler de magie tout court, surtout avec une _moldue_. Comme si elle allait le croire !

- Tu n'aimes pas parler de toi, je me trompe ?

- Serais-tu dotée d'une intelligence hors du commun ?

Drago Malefoy retrouvé sa répartie et ça lui plaisait. Peut être que la visite de Théodore, Potter et sa clique l'avait remit d'aplomb ? Dans tout les cas, il se sentait un peu mieux.

- Tu sais Drago, ce n'est pas parce que je suis une femme que tu dois me traiter comme ça.

- Désolé. Je suis fatigué et... je suis pas très bien ces temps-ci, c'est tout.

Tout compte fait, c'était le scotch. L'alcool devait lui monter un peu trop à la tête.

* * *

><p>Le lundi d'après, lorsque Drago s'installa à son bureau, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait prit sa baguette sur lui. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il ne l'avait plus touché, et voilà que les autres débarqué et boum ! tout allait de travers. D'abord la bataille, lui qui sauve Granger, Weasley qui le remercie ! Non mais par Merlin ! Le monde tournait pas rond du tout ces temps-ci ! Sa secrétaire lui fit par que de nouveaux clients voulaient lui parler et il lui demanda de les faire entrer. Sa surprise fut assez grande lorsque ce fût Harry Potter qui pénétra dans son bureau suivit de Théodore et de sa clique. Non mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous là ?<p>

- Je croyais vous avoir dis que...

- Malefoy, on a pas le temps. Il faut que tu nous serves de guide dans Seattle.

- Je n'ai aucune idée où peut se trouver votre mage noir à la con. Je vous ai déjà dis tout ce que je savais !

- Ce n'est pas suffisant.

- Mais aller voir d'autres sorciers ! C'est pas ce qui manque à Seattle quand même !

- Dray...

- Puis arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

Drago tremblait légèrement et il posa ses mains à plat sur son bureau. Ça l'énervait, ça l'énervait. Oh Merlin que ça l'énervait.

- Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec ce putain de monde magique, là, vous comprenez ? Et bien si ce n'est pas le cas, tant pis, dégagez quand même.

- Malefoy, ça m'écorche la gorge de te l'avouer, d'accord ? commença Ron en se penchant vers le blond. Mais on a _besoin_ de toi. Parce que tu es le seul sorcier que l'on connaît à qui on _sait_ qu'on peut faire _confiance_. Alors Malefoy, tu as fais le mauvais choix une fois, ça ne sert à rien d'être neutre la seconde parce que de toute façon, ce nouveau mage noir à l'air d'être _pire_ que Voldemort. Alors lève ton putain de cul de ce fauteuil qui a dû te coûter un bras et viens nous _aider_.

Drago le jugea du regard. Ron avait prit de l'assurance depuis Poudlard. Derrière le roux, Théodore lui souriait. Drago soupira fortement.

- Je savais bien que j'avais une raison de prendre ma baguette aujourd'hui...

* * *

><p>Drago fut propulsé contre le mur. Il dévorait littéralement les lèvres de <em>son<em> partenaire. Il lui tirait les cheveux, balançait son bassin contre celui qui se collait contre lui, celui qui se déhanchait contre lui, pour lui. Il gémissait, balançait sa tête vers l'arrière de temps à autres. Ô combien d'années n'avaient-ils plus rien fait tout deux ? Combien d'années ils avaient dû s'abstenir ? Une seule question tournait en boucle dans l'esprit de Drago : _mais__pourquoi__suis-je__partis ?_ Oh bien sûr, Drago savait pourquoi il était partit. Son partenaire avait un avenir prometteur, un millier de femme qui lui courait après et... et... et lui ne souhaitait que l'oublier et...

- Harry...

Le soupir ressemblait fort à une plainte, un gémissement, un sanglot de frustration. Drago en voulait plus, et Harry pouvait le lui donner.

- Drago... Drago Drago... Pourquoi t'es partit comme ça... ? Drago...

Et Drago ne répondait pas. Dans les bras de Harry, sous les caresses de Harry, en entendant la voix de Harry... Drago n'était qu'une chose gémissante se tortillant et quémandant toujours plus, encore plus. Et c'est ce que lui donna Harry. Encore plus et toujours plus.

* * *

><p>- Je te déteste.<p>

- Drago...

Harry laissa échapper un rire et serra son amant contre lui, déposant une kyrielle de baisers sur l'épaule du blond dont il caressait les hanches. Drago se leva et s'habilla le plus rapidement possible mais il fut tiré par Harry.

- Drago, il faut qu'on parle.

- Y'a pas à discuter Potter, c'était une erreur, comme toutes les autres fois avant et...

- Drago. Ce n'était pas des erreurs. Et celle fois-ci non plus.

- Il n'y a rien entre nous et...

- Arrête de te mentir.

- C'est pour ça que je voulais que tu partes ! C'est pour ça ! Tu es... Tu veux toujours... tout avoir ! Tout posséder et... Je ne suis pas à toi Potter !

- Arrête de crier, tu vas réveiller tout l'hôtel.

Drago soupira fortement. Il allait s'arracher les cheveux, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là déjà ? Ah oui, ils avaient fait le tour de Seattle, mais il n'y avait rien à signaler dans cette ville, l'équipe d'aurors était censé repartir le lendemain et c'est pour cela que Théodore lui avait proposé de passé la soirée avec eux dans un bar et... et plus de souvenir. Drago en conclut rapidement que Harry et lui avaient dû discuter de leur « eux » et qu'ils étaient montés dans la chambre pour « régler le problème » mais le problème n'était... pas réglé du tout.

- Tu ne comprends donc pas Potter que...

- Tu m'appelais Harry hier soir...

- Il n'y a pas d'hier soir qui... Tu te souviens d'hier soir ?

- Parce que toi non peut être ?

- J'étais totalement bourré ! Je ne me souviens même plus comment on a fait pour monter ici ! Je m'en vais ! Et restez en Angleterre et ne venez plus ici par le caleçon de Merlin !

Harry baissa les yeux lorsque Drago quitta sa chambre d'hôtel. Aller dire à un Malefoy qu'on est amoureux de lui n'était pas chose facile ! Harry ferma les paupières et s'endormit totalement.

* * *

><p>Un mois avait passé depuis <em>cette <em>_nuit _et Drago soupira. Il était actuellement en train de travailler sur un gros dossier et il allait se tirer une balle dans les prochaines minutes si quelqu'un de rentrait pas dans son bureau et lui disait...

- Quelqu'un veut vous voir !

Merlin ! Avait-il était entendu ? Il demanda à sa secrétaire de faire rentrer cette personne en question et un magnifique sourire étira ses lèvres lorsque Kate s'assit en face de lui après lui avoir embrassé la joue.

Kate était une femme gentille, douce, attentionnée, un peu déglinguée, mais il l'aimait bien. Avec elle, tout paraissait facile, simple. Tout venait naturellement. Jamais auparavant il n'aurait pris une femme – ou même un homme – dans ses bras juste pour un simple câlin. Il ne se serait pas laissé embrassé sur la joue ou même dans le cou quand une personne le souhaitait. Sa relation avec Kate était ambiguë, pour les personnes extérieures à leur relation. Pour eux, tout paraissait normal.

Ils avaient prévus de manger ensemble aujourd'hui pour le déjeuner et Kate posa alors de la nourriture chinoise sur le bureau de Drago qui grogna légèrement en enlevant de justesse ses papiers. Elle enleva ses talons aiguilles et croisa ses jambes fines de couleur porcelaine sur le bureau de Drago en ouvrant ses nouilles. Drago rit légèrement, prit les baguettes et commença à manger ses nouilles également.

- Alors, quoi de neuf ? Ça fait combien de temps qu'on s'est pas vu maintenant ? Quatre jours ?

- Rien de bien neuf, j'ai gagné l'affaire sur Sirius Black, tu te souviens de lui ?

- Oui, mais il est mort, non ? Pourquoi as-tu absolument voulu faire ce procès aux États-Unis, surtout que c'est une histoire qui s'est passé à Londres, non ?

- Parce que je sais que ce n'était pas un assassin, et ça fera plaisir à une... veille connaissance dirons-nous.

- Mh. Mais tu t'es battu un peu pour rien au fil des mois.

- Ou pas. Et toi, qu'as-tu à me raconter ?

Oh, pas grand chose, une fille que j'ai rencontré pendant mon voyage en Europe va venir chez moi quelques jours, enfin, c'est prévu pour dans longtemps ! Elle voulait absolument visiter les grandes villes des États-Unis et Seattle en fait partit, donc je vais l'héberger quelques jours.

- Donc pendant quelques jours, plus aucun signe de toi ?

En quelques sortes, répondit-elle avant de prendre une bouchée de son repas, puis elle continua : enfin, j'aimerais bien que tu nous accompagnes à quelques sorties le soir, ça te ferait du bien de sortir, et puis, c'est une fille cool, tu verras, tu vas l'aimer.

- C'est d'accord, mais pas tout les soirs !

- Promis espèce de rabat-joie.

Ils continuèrent à discuter, riant entre deux bouchés de nouilles et se lançant quelques piques. Drago était vraiment bien en compagnie de Kate et plus le temps passait, plus il la considérait comme sa sœur.

* * *

><p>Drago rentra dans son appartement en soupirant, il referma la porte derrière lui et alluma la lumière. Il se dirigea vers le bar, ouvrit la première porte à droite et se servit un verre de Whisky, il se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine après avoir refermé la porte du placard et... ce fût le noir.<p>

* * *

><p>Il ouvrit les yeux, avant de les refermer. Il refit se manège plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir voir où il était exactement. Il était allongé par terre, sur le sol de sa cuisine, le verre brisé à ses côtés et le liquide ayant salit le sol. Il se redressa en soupirant et en grognant légèrement. Un costard foutu en l'air, un ! Oui, Drago Malefoy se préoccupait plus de costard que de sa santé. Il venait de s'évanouir sans aucune raison apparente et Drago Malefoy se préoccupait du costard et de la tâche de whisky qu'il y avait dessus. Il se leva difficilement, laissant choir le verre brisé et le liquide dans sa cuisine, il alla dans son salon et s'affala sur le canapé. Il se sentait pas bien du tout et il savait qu'il allait tomber si il tentait de faire un seul pas de plus. Il avait fait un énorme effort pour arriver jusqu'à son canapé ô combien confortable, alors il n'allait pas tenter le diable. Il fouilla dans sa poche et attrapa son portable – il aimait bien la technologie, c'était pratique – et regarda l'heure. Deux heures du matin. A peu prêt. Il était resté évanouis combien de temps comme ça ? Il soupira. Devait-il l'appeler ou... ? Tant pis, il l'appelait. Une tonalité. Deux tonalités. Trois tonalités. Quatre tonali...<p>

- Drago ? s'étonna la voix endormie de Kate.

- Kate ? Je suis désolé de te déranger à cette heure mais...

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? T'as l'air tout fatigué ? Tu devrais dormir.

- Je me suis évanouis dans ma cuisine et j'ai réussis à me tirer jusqu'à mon canapé... T'aurais pas quelques connaissances médicales ? T'as une idée de ce qui faut faire parce que là, j'suis vraiment dans le brouillard.

Kate n'avait pas totalement compris tout ce qu'avait dit Drago parce que sa voix était lente, fatiguée, rauque et presque inaudible. Elle réussit tout de même à comprendre où voulait en venir Drago.

- Si tu as à manger prêt de toi, mange. J'arrive tout de suite, d'accord ?

- Non. Non te dérange pas juste, dis moi juste ce qu'il faut faire.

- J'arrive.

Kate raccrocha, ne laissant pas à Drago de répondre. Ce dernier se sentait vraiment pas bien. Sa tête tournait, sa vue devenait floue, son esprit était lourd. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Une vingtaine de minutes de plus tard, Drago entendit la sonnette retentir. Il n'eut pas le courage de se lever, mais il essaya... sans succès. Puis la porte s'ouvrit.

- Comment t'es rentré... ? fut la première question qu'il posa à Kate lorsqu'elle s'agenouilla devant lui.

- Mon frère m'a appris à crocheter des serrures, ça peut toujours servir.

- Très astucieux.

Avec le _Alohomora, _plus besoin de crocheter les serrures. La magie aussi avait des trucs pratique.

- Comment ça se fait que t'es tombé dans les pommes ?

- J'suis plutôt tombé sur le sol de ma cuisine.

- Ahah, très drôle. Depuis quand tu fais de l'humour toi ?

- Ma tête va exploser...

Kate se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, cherchant dans les placards de quoi calmer le mal de crâne de Drago. Elle alla ensuite dans la cuisine, prit un verre d'eau et revint quelques secondes après avec le cachet et le verre plein. Elle lui tendit le tout et Drago se força à avaler.

- Merci d'être venu...

- C'est normal... Il faut pas que tu dormes.

- J'ai sommeil...

- Je sais, mais ne dors pas, c'est pas bon. Je t'emmène chez le médecin demain.

- Pas besoin...

- Ou pas.

* * *

><p>Drago se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un mal de crâne des plus horrible. Il porta directement sa main sur son visage, sa tête lui tournant.<p>

- Tu es réveillé ?

Kate se tenait devant lui, un sourire aux lèvres et Drago ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette question était légèrement... idiote ? il était réveillé, logique puisqu'elle lui parlait. La jeune femme se posta devant lui et commença :

- On va aller à l'hôpital, avec le coup que tu t'es pris sur la tête, il vaut mieux être prudent.

- Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Malefoy, arrête d'en faire qu'à ta tête. Tu viens avec moi à l'hôpital.

Et ce fut comme ça que Drago Malefoy fut traîné à l'hôpital par son amie qui le tenait fermement par le bras.

- Vous avez simplement besoin de repos Monsieur Malefoy, conclut le médecin. Prenez quelques jours de repos, ne vous ménagez pas.

- Je suis avocat, j'ai un procès demain matin, je _ne__peux__pas_ne pas aller travailler.

- Drago, fais pas chier, on repoussera le procès.

Il n'en ai pas question ! Ça fait trois mois que mon client veut...

- Drago, tu ne discutes pas.

* * *

><p>Et en effet, Drago ne discuta pas. Le lendemain, il agit. Il était devant le juge, exposant son plaidoyer en faveur de son client. Drago Malefoy dégageait une aura de sécurité, il avait un charme ainsi qu'un charisme hors du commun... même malade. Et oui, Drago Malefoy était malade. Il le savait. Non, ce n'était pas à cause d'un simple surmenage, non, ce n'était pas à cause de ça, Drago le savait. C'était la<em>Marque<em>. Et seulement cette foutue _Marque._ Oh bien sûr, elle ne lui avait pas déchiré le bras à l'en faire crier comme à une époque, mais elle picotait, elle chauffait, elle tirait, elle élançait. Soit _Voldemort_ était de retour, soit un autre Mangemort décidait de faire mumuse avec son joli petit tatouage. Drago penchait plus pour la seconde solution. Alors lorsque le procès fut terminé, il partit à son agence, prit plusieurs jours de congés et partit directement au Ministère de la Magie qui se trouvait... pas si loin de chez lui que ça. En chemin, il appela Kate, lui dit qu'il avait gagné le procès et qu'il partait chez des _amis_ – ce mot lui écorcha presque la gorge – pour se reposer. Elle y crut, et le laissa tranquille. Drago devait donc partir en portoloin dans une petite demie-heure, sa valise rétrécie dans sa poche. Il soupira. Il n'était pas si heureux que ça de rentrer à Londres.

* * *

><p>Drago marchait lentement, vraiment très lentement. Londres. Il n'aimait pas cette ville. Elle était monotone, grise et beaucoup moins vivante que Seattle puis, il n'aimait pas la pluie. Il soupira. Cela faisait trois heures qu'il traînait dans les rues de Londres, il avait posé sa valise dans un hôtel moldu et depuis, il marchait. Il ne savait pas si il devait aller voir Potter ou si... Non, ce n'était pas Potter qu'il devait aller voir, mais Granger ou Weasley. Mais ils étaient ensemble, s'il voyait l'un, il voyait l'autre, non ? Il soupira une énième fois. Bien sûr, il savait où vivaient le couple mais il ne savait pas s'il avait envie d'y aller... Encore un énième soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres et il transplana. Il était devant une grande maison, simple, avec un jardin. Il ferma les yeux avant de rentrer dans l'allée et il sonna. Il attendit quelques dixièmes de secondes avant d'entendre un « J'arrive ! ». La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit doucement et Hermione Granger resta surprise. Qu'est ce que Malefoy faisait ici ?<p>

- Malefoy ?

- Il faut que je te parle, et à ton mari aussi.

Ils étaient mariés, et pourtant, il l'appelait toujours _Granger_. Sûrement une veille habitude. La jeune femme le fit entrer et elle se posta devant les escaliers en criant :

- Ron ! Bouge tes fesses !

- Ouais ouais...

- Ronald !

Drago esquissa un léger sourire. Ça le faisait bien rire de les voir comme ça. Hermione l'emmena dans le salon. Elle lui proposa à boire, il refusa. Il n'était pas là pour ça. Ronald Weasley descendit les marches avec la délicatesse d'un cachalot et – lorsqu'il vu Drago Malefoy dans son salon – il ne put s'empêcher d'arquer les sourcils, surpris. Il échangea un regard avec sa femme puis s'installa.

- Quel est le problème ?

Oh oui, Ronald Weasley avait bien changé. Plus mature, plus direct, plus franc : tout simplement un homme.

- Ces temps-ci, je ne me sens pas bien comme... comment l'expliquer.

Drago Malefoy avait tenté d'expliquer cette sensation qui parcourait son corps de temps à autres. Ce picotement, cette sensation de vide, de perte d'énergie qui pouvait aller jusqu'à l'évanouissement. Du moins, ça n'était allait jusque là qu'une seule et unique fois mais ce n'était tout de même pas un très bon signe. Alors Drago leur expliqua. Il commença par leur départ, leur détailla les symptômes qu'il avait depuis lors, il expliqua tout ce qu'il ressentait lorsque ça se passait. Non, Drago Malefoy n'était plus un Mangemort, mais celui qui s'amusait avec la _Marque_ en était un et il prenait un malin plaisir à faire souffrir ce qu'il pensait être ses futurs disciples.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre, Hermione...

Ron appelait rarement sa femme par son prénom, sauf lorsqu'il travaillait ou quand il devait parler de sujet sérieux, comme maintenant.

- Comment ça _« bizarre »_ ? interrogea Drago.

- Et bien, tout les Mangemorts non digne de confiance ont été placés à Azkaban, assez difficile pour faire joujou avec sa Marque là-bas, expliqua Hermione.

- Tous ? Vous êtes sûrs ?

- Certains courent toujours, mais ils ne sont pas assez stable pour faire des expériences sur leur Marque, répondit Ron en s'enfonçant dans son canapé.

- Je pourrais vous faire une liste de tous les Mangemorts que j'ai pu côtoyer, proposa-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas déjà tout donner au Ministère ?

- Non.

La réponse était claire, franche. Ron fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça se fait ? Tu n'as pas été libéré sur parole, si ? Tu as du donner des noms, ou un truc du genre.

- Libéré sur parole avec le témoignage de ma mère et de...

Drago se stoppa. Sa mère. Pouvait-elle être capable d'une telle chose ? Non... Ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Il soupira. Il n'en pouvait plus de toute cette histoire, elle commençait déjà à le fatiguer. _Pourquoi__ faut-il __qu'un__ putain __de__ mage__ noir __décide __de __venir __faire __du __grabuge __quand__ tout __se __passe __bien, __hein ?_ songea le blond. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, il soupira, reprit une respiration calme. Son bras le brûlait et toute son énergie le quittait... une nouvelle fois.

- Malefoy ?

La voix de Ron était inquiète, il se pencha vers son invité, le secoua légèrement. Drago rouvrit les yeux. Oh non, non non non, il ne devait pas transplaner comme il l'aurait fait il y a des années de cela et...

- Ça recommence, n'est ce pas ? Il faut qu'on t'emmène au Ministère.

- Hé, Granger... enfin, Weasley... non, c'est trop bizarre. Granger.

Il n'avait plus les idées claires. Quelque soit la personne qui faisait mumuse avec la Marque, elle était assez puissante pour faire du mal à toutes les personnes la portant. Drago ouvrit les yeux, les referma. Il n'entendit plus rien. Ce fût le noir.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Drago ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans une pièce, blanche, avec une odeur de javel qui flottait tout autour de lui. Il soupira. Il connaissait cet endroit comme sa poche maintenant : Ste-Mangouste. Il observa autour de lui et croisa le regard de Weasley qui se leva.<p>

- Tu nous as fais une de ces frousses !

Était-il dans une autre dimension ?

- Mais non la fouine. Au fait, y'a une fille qui a appelé sur ton portable, une certaine Kate... on a du lui dire que tu étais à l'hôpital et elle a dit, je cite, « je viens immédiatement en Angleterre tué ce bouffon » !

- Kate...

Il était mort, et il le savait. Mais... Minute...

- Kate ne sait pas que je suis un sorcier ! C'est une moldue !

- Bah... Elle va connaître le monde de la magie, c'est pas si grave. Elle sera là demain elle a dit. Hermione a dit que tu pourras sortir dans quelques jours. L'équipe 9 va s'installer ici pour bosser, ça ne te dérange pas ?

- L'équipe 9 ? Comment ça « quelques jours » ? C'est quoi ça ?

- L'équipe 9, c'est l'équipe d'aurors d'Harry, Théo, Hermione et moi. Et quelques jours parce que tu ne peux pas te permettre de courir partout dans ton état.

C'était la meilleure. Drago souffla fortement. D'un, il allait devoir resté allongé pendant _plusieurs__jours_ dans un lit pas du tout confortable et dans un endroit qu'il ne supportait pas. De deux, il allait devoir voir _Potter_ pendant _plusieurs__ jours_ à cause de l'enquête. Tout compte fait, il aurait du rester à Seattle.

* * *

><p>Drago soupira. Il avait coupé tout contact avec la magie, et voilà qu'il était replongé dedans de la tête au pied. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ferma les yeux. Il était trois heures du matin, il ne dormait pas. Kate était passé dans l'après midi et avait fait trembler tout l'hôpital. En premier lieu, elle lui avait reproché de lui mentir à propos de ses problèmes et en second, elle lui avait dit qu'elle connaissait déjà des sorciers et sorcières et qu'elle aurait très bien pu garder le secret si « monsieur avait bien voulu le lui dire » dixit Kate. Elle était partit en lui en foutant une et en claquant la porte, disant qu'elle dormait à l'hôtel. Le blond soupira et se redressa. La ronde allait se faire dans quelques minutes, et si il voulait partir, c'était maintenant. Il enleva les draps et se leva. Il se posta devant la porte et il se dit qu'il était tout de même intelligent pour s'être habillé avant. Dans un silence le plus total, Drago quitta Ste-Mangouste, fier de lui.<p>

* * *

><p>Dire que Granger était en colère était un euphémisme. Il était dans sa chambre d'hôtel et il avait reçut une beuglante des plus... beuglante qu'il n'eut jamais reçut de toute sa vie. Il devait les rejoindre <em>immédiatement<em> chez eux – Granger et Weasley – pour continuer l'enquête. Drago prit donc son temps et rejoignit l'équipe d'aurors numéro 9 chez le couple.

- C'était pas trop tôt ! s'exclama la brune en fermant la porte et en faisant rentrer le blond.

- Dis moi Granger, t'es toujours sur les nerfs comme ça ?

- Ferme la, Malefoy.

Il échangea un regard avec Théo qui haussa les épaules. Non, elle n'était pas toujours comme ça. Heureusement pour eux. Il s'installa donc dans le salon, devant une multitude de cartes, de listes et d'objets en tout genre. Il fronça les sourcils et parcourut rapidement la liste des Mangemorts. Il y en avait beaucoup. Mais un nom le figea. _Mulciber._Mulciber. Comment n'avait-il pas pu y penser immédiatement ?

- Mulciber.

- Quoi « Mulciber » ?

- Un proche de Voldemort, il était toujours dans son ombre, toujours derrière lui. Il est en fuite ?

- Oui, on arrive pas à retrouver sa trace.

- Vous n'avez pas un seul Mangemort dans vos rangs ?

- C'est pas qu'on en a pas dans nos rangs, c'est qu'on n'a pas assez confiance en eux.

- La nuance est légère, cracha presque Drago. Mais il se reprit : laissez juste transplaner l'un d'eux à l'endroit où la Marque l'appelle.

- Trop risqué, ça pourrait être un piège.

- Pas si vous prenez quelqu'un qui peut faire faiblir n'importe qui.

Les aurors échangèrent un regard et se tournèrent vers Drago qui fronça les sourcils avant de dire :

- Exactement. Tu es un Malefoy, joue l'appât !

- Il n'en ai pas question Potter.

- Mais il le faut ! Si on fait ça on pourra...

- Même pas en rêve.

- Dray, tu sais, c'est pas une si mauvaise idée.

- Il n'en ai pas question ! J'aurais très bien pu rester à Seattle tranquillement au lieu de venir ici pour m'emmerder ma vie !

- Dray...

Drago échangea un regard avec Théo. Le brun le regardait, le fixait, essayant de le faire flancher... sans succès.

- Je ne servirais pas d'appât ! Il n'en est pas question !

- Mais Dray...

- J'ai dis non.

Il eu un silence et Drago essaya de calmer sa respiration qui s'accélérait. La _Marque_ commençait à tirailler. Pas question qu'il s'évanouisse de nouveau ! Ah ça non ! Son téléphone portable sonna, le faisant sursauter. Il porta l'appareil à son oreille en répondant :

- Drago Malefoy.

- Espèce d'idiot ! T'aurais pu me prévenir que tu quittais l'hôpital, non ? T'es où que je t'arrache la tête ?

_Kate, __ou __l'art __de__ savoir __parler __aux __gens._

- Kate... Tu n'es pas obligé de crier tu sais.

- Ah ouais ? T'es sûr ? T'es où ?

Drago retira l'appareil de son oreille alors que Kate hurlait à la mort et qui l'insultait parfois en français.

- Je dois y aller.

- Elle peut venir ici. Comme ça, elle est rassurée et on peut continuer l'enquête !

Il allait tuer Ronald Weasley. Il allait le tuer ! Après avoir échangé un regard avec Hermione, il souffla l'adresse à Kate qui le remercia, lui disant qu'elle était là dans dix minutes. Drago posa son portable sur plusieurs papiers. Puis il fit le rapprochement. Il se pencha pour prendre sa mallette et en sortit un dossier qu'il tendit à Harry.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Disons que... après les procès, j'ai décidé que mon... grand cousin devait être jugé innocent.

- Sirius ?

- Non, Salazard. Tu ne le sais pas que mon cousin est Salazard ?

Harry ouvrit la chemise et détailla le dossier.

- Tu n'as plus qu'à le déposer au Ministère.

- Merci.

- Mh.

Il eu un long silence jusqu'à ce que la sonnette retentisse dans la maison. Hermione se leva en même temps que Drago. La première alla ouvrir la porte et le Malefoy l'a suivit. Mrs Weasley resta quelques instants sous le charme de cette jeune femme. Elle dégageait un charisme que Hermione n'arrivait pas à identifier. Elle lui présenta sa main et Hermione s'empressa de la serrer.

- Kate O'Wen, se présenta-t-elle.

- Hermione Weasley.

- Enchantée.

- Moi de même.

Kate leva le regard vers Drago qui lui sourit doucement, essayant d'échapper à une mort certaine – peut être qu'il pourrait amadouer son bourreau ? Les yeux bleus de la jeune femme auraient pu tuer sur place. Elle pointa un doigt accusateur sur le torse de Drago, commençant immédiatement à le couvrir de reproche :

- En premier, tu t'en vas me dire que tu vas chez des amis pour prendre des vacances – j'appelle plutôt ça un mensonge hein ! Ensuite, on m'apprend que t'es à l'hôpital ! Et pas dans n'importe quel hôpital hein ! Dans un hôpital _sorcier _! Et après ! Après j'apprends que tu quittes l'hôpital parce que tu ne t'y sens pas assez bien et que...

- Kate...

- Tu es un _sorcier _! Et tu ne m'as jamais rien dit !

- Mais je...

- Un sorcier ! Un sor-cier ! C'était pas compliqué de me dire que tu étais sorcier, si ?

- Kate ! Sincèrement, tu y aurais cru ?

- Pas du tout.

Drago haussa les sourcils.

- Comment ça... « pas du tout » ?

- Et bien, j'y croyais pas moi, à tout ça.

- Mais tu viens de dire que...

- Voyons Drago, c'est pour le principe. T'as intérêt à plus rien me cacher !

Le blond se massa les tempes. Décidément, cette fille était vraiment – mais vraiment – déglinguée ! Il soupira sans s'en rendre réellement compte. Il devait aller au Ministère et prendre ce qu'il – le Ministère – lui devait. Ça, ça n'allait pas être une véritable partie de plaisir.

- Drago, ça va ?

- Je suis juste fatigué, ne t'inquiète pas. Qui gère le boîte puisque tu n'es pas là ?

- Et bien... un peu tout le monde.

- Comment ça « un peu tout le monde » ?

- Écoute, je suis partie assez vite, d'accord ? Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tout sera parfait quand tu rentreras.

Il marmonna un « Y'a intérêt » dans sa barbe et partit s'installer dans le salon où Théodore, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient installés. La jeune avocate le suivit et s'assit à la dernière place de libre. Kate n'hésita pas une seconde et se laissa tomber sur les genoux de son ami. Sur le coup, les quatre autres personnes présentes restèrent surprise mais elles se reprirent bien vite.

- Alors d'après toi, Mulciber peut être à l'origine de... tout ça ? interrogea Théodore en accompagnant sa demande d'un geste las de la main.

- Les autres ne sont que des sous-fifres. Pas un pour rattraper les autres.

- Mh.

Kate ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait devant elle. Les autres parlaient de sort impardonnables, d'Azkaban, de Mangemorts, de Voldemort, de clan de la Lumière, de Doloris... Sous elle, Drago gesticulait, s'énervait, bougeait sa main libre. Il était loin de l'avocat qu'elle connaissait, calme et sûr de lui. Kate avait une grande logique et un esprit assez vif mais là, elle ne comprenait vraiment rien.

- Drago.

- Kate.

- C'est quoi tout ça ? Dans quoi tu t'es embarqué ?

- Je n'ai pas très envie de te faire un cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

- Mais...

- Kate, s'il te plaît.

- Okay, j'ai compris.

Et la conversation repartit, Kate silencieuse et essayant de comprendre ce que voulait dire tout ces mots. Au fil de la conversation, elle comprit que les Mangemorts et que Voldemort étaient les méchants, que le Doloris était un truc qui ressemblait à un sort de torture. Il faisait nuit lorsque Théodore se leva pour quitter la maison Weasley. Drago et Kate s'éloignèrent pour pouvoir parler.

- Drago... C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- C'est compliqué, d'accord ? Je vais devoir rester ici pendant un moment, tu devrais rentrer.

- Drago.

- Kate, s'il te plaît.

- Mais tu...

- Kate, aie confiance en moi. Retourne à Seattle et je te tiendrais au courant.

- D'accord...

Kate enfila sa veste et – avant de quitter la maison Weasley – déposa ses lèvres sur la joue de Drago.

- Essais de ne pas te faire tuer.

- Tu me connais.

- Raison de plus pour s'inquiéter.

* * *

><p>Drago avait du retourner au Ministère. Il avait du faire des papiers, aller voir le chef des Aurors et – pour son plus grand malheur – il devait rendre visite à sa mère. Il était actuellement devant la petite maison dans laquelle elle vivait, seule. Il frappa à la porte et attendit plusieurs minutes. La porte s'ouvrit sur Narcissa Malefoy – née Black.<p>

- Drago. Que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite ?

- Il faut que je vous parle, Mère, c'est très important.

Narcissa le laissa donc entrer. Les deux Malefoy s'installèrent dans le salon où Narcissa servit à son fils un thé fumant. Le plus jeune regarda sa mère. Elle n'avait pas réellement changée depuis le temps des procès. Elle avait toujours ces cheveux blonds, toujours ces yeux clairs, toujours cette prestance qui se dégageait de son être. Non, Narcissa Malefoy née Black n'avait pas changée, du moins, physiquement parlant. Ils restèrent quelques temps silencieux, se contemplant l'un après l'autre, cherchant ne serait-ce qu'une petite faille pour pouvoir commencer la conversation. La première personne à baisser sa garde fut Narcissa qui demanda :

- Tu n'as pas fait ce voyage des États-Unis juste pour une visite de courtoisie, je suppose ?

- Vous avez raison Mère. Ceci n'est pas une simple visite de courtoisie même si j'aurais préféré que cela le soit. C'est par rapport à... la Marque.

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Mulciber. Où se cache-t-il ?

- Mulciber ? Tu ne devrais pas courir ainsi mon fils.

- C'est la seule piste que nous ayons.

- Nous ?

Narcissa déposa sa tasse en porcelaine sur la sous-coupe qu'elle posa sur la table basse. La personne qui se tenait devant elle était loin d'être le fils qu'elle avait connu. Elle croisa ses jambes et replaça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Loin était le temps où elle laissait son visage de marbre. La veuve observa son unique fils quelques longues secondes.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu en Angleterre, Drago ?

- Mère... soupira l'adulte.

- Drago, je suis vieille, mais pas sénile.

- Vous n'êtes pas vieille, répliqua-t-il.

Narcissa laissa un sourire se poser sur ses lèvres. Elle portait un amour inconditionnel à son fils – comme toute mère à son enfant – mais elle était loin de savoir ce que Drago pensait, faisait ou envisageait de faire.

- Pourquoi cours-tu... ou devrais-je dire _courrez-vous_ après Mulciber ?

- C'est la seule piste que nous ayons concernant le nouveau... « pouvoir » de la Marque.

- Vous vous trompez de personne.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Il était toujours dans l'ombre, soufflant les réponses.

- Que devrais-je te dire Drago ?

- La vérité ? proposa alors le plus jeune.

Le rire de Narcissa était cristallin et – aux oreilles de Drago – il sonnait comme une douce mélodie.

- Drago. Tu sais très bien – aussi bien que moi si ce n'est plus – que la vérité n'est pas objective.

- Mère, je vous en prie, tenta Drago en lançant un regard des plus suppliant à sa mère.

Accompagnant sa parole d'un geste de la main, Narcissa commenta :

- Tu as bien changé mon fils.

- Vous détournez le sujet.

- Je n'aime pas notre conversation, mais j'essaie de rester polie en te le faisant comprendre avec tact et délicatesse.

- Mère, j'ai fais l'erreur une fois de ne pas choisir mon camp et de me laisser aller aux idéaux que mon paternel arborait. J'ai la chance de me racheter et de _choisir_.

- Tu cours à ta perte.

- Vous pensiez que j'allais rester à Seattle et continuer ma vie d'avocat ?

- Avocat ? Je ne pensais pas que tu allais te jeter dans les affaires comme Lucius.

- Lucius n'a pas réellement était mon modèle pour ceci.

- Je le sais bien. Et ta vie à Seattle se passe-t-elle bien ?

- Où puis-je trouver Mulciber Mère ?

- Je ne sais pas, Drago.

Sa mère mentait. Drago le savait et il soupira, passant une main las dans ses cheveux emmêlés – traîner avec Potter ne lui allait pas du tout. Drago Malefoy posa sa tasse sur la table basse en verre et plongea son regard gris dans celui de sa mère. Cette dernière céda :

- Drago, tenterais-tu de pénétrer dans mon esprit ?

- Loin de moi cette idée Mère.

- Je ne suis pas apte à t'aider.

- Cela me désole.

- J'en suis troublée.

- Ceci n'est qu'un jeu pour vous ?

- Tu ne devrais pas prendre partie. Une guerre se prépare.

- Une...

- Éloigne toi de Harry Potter et des autres Gryffondor – Narcissa Malefoy se leva et ouvrit la porte d'entrée – cela vaut mieux pour toi.

Drago se redressa et se posta devant sa mère, prêt à partir.

- Serait-ce une menace, Mère ?

- Une mise en garde. Je ne ferais pas partie de cette guerre et j'aimerais que tu t'en fasses pas partit non plus. Retourne à Seattle.

* * *

><p>Une fois dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Drago se laissa tomber sur le lit – pas des plus confortable – et ferma les yeux. Il venait de rentrer de chez sa mère et ses paroles tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. <em>« Tu <em>_ne __devrais __pas__ prendre __partie. __Une__ guerre__ se __prépare. __Éloigne __toi __de __Harry __Potter__ et __des __autres __Gryffondor, __cela __vaut__ mieux__ pour __toi. ». _Encore et toujours la même rengaine. Toujours s'éloigner, ne jamais s'attacher. Ne jamais s'attacher. Un nœud se forma dans sa gorge, lui donnant une soudaine envie de pleurer. Drago Malefoy n'avait pas pleuré depuis longtemps. La dernière fois qu'il avait pleuré, c'était lors de sa sixième année. Il essaya de se contenir, sans succès. Ses lèvres tremblèrent et une à une, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues porcelaines. Le problème, c'est qu'il était déjà attaché. Et ça depuis... longtemps, très longtemps.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Drago se retrouva chez le couple Weasley avec Théodore et Harry. Ils épluchaient des centaines de listes, des centaines de cartes. Dire que Drago n'en pouvait plus était un euphémisme. Il allait craquer. À peine deux heures qu'ils étaient là et... il allait craquer. Et toujours les paroles de sa mère qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Comme un disque rayé qu'on ne pouvait pas enlever du lecteur. <em>« Tu<em>_ ne __devrais__ pas __prendre __partie. __Une __guerre __se __prépare. __Éloigne__ toi__ de __Harry __Potter __et __des __autres __Gryffondor, __cela__ vaut__ mieux __pour __toi. »._

- Fait chier, souffla-t-il en se levant sous le regard surpris des autres.

Il quitta le salon et sortit dans le jardin, profitant de la brise légère. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants pour profiter au maximum. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : partir et... partir.

- Drago ?

La voix de Harry le fit sursauter et il tourna la tête vers lui, observant l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui.

- Potter.

- Tu m'en veux toujours.

- Non, tu crois ? répondit-il sarcastique.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait en parler ?

- Parler de quoi Potter ?

- De nous ?

La phrase qu'allait lancer Drago se bloqua dans sa gorge et il plongea son regard dans celui émeraude de son... rival de toujours. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder et Drago détourna le regard le premier, observant droit devant lui.

- Je dois rentrer à Seattle. Je ne vous serez pas plus utile, je vous ai donné toutes les informations que j'avais.

- Pourquoi souhaites-tu partir ?

- Parce que j'ai une vie à Seattle. Ici, je n'ai rien.

Voyant Harry ouvrir la bouche, Drago le devança :

- Et tu n'es pas une raison valable pour rester.

- Drago, tu sais très bien que...

- Non, je ne sais rien Potter.

_Merlin__ qu'il __est __têtu !_ songea le brun. Harry bloqua le bras de Drago qui soupira fortement. Malheureusement pour lui, l'ancien Gryffondor ne perdait pas le nord.

- Potter tu es...

- J'ai besoin de toi Malefoy. Ça me tue de te le dire, mais j'ai _besoin_ de toi.

- Tu as surtout des besoins que tu peux satisfaire avec n'importe qui.

- Je ne suis pas comme ça.

- Parce que moi je le suis ?

- Je n'ai jamais dis ça ! Pourquoi tu changes toujours de sujet comme ça ?

- C'est ce qu'on appelle un détournement de sujet. Cela peut s'avérer utile dans certaine conversation... comme celle que nous avons à l'instant par exemple et...

- Tu recommences !

- Ça t'énerve, hein ?

- Ça te ferait trop plaisir que je dise oui.

- Je dois rentrer à Seattle.

- Et tu recommences... souffla Harry en le lâchant.

Drago regarda l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Il le détailla avant de lui murmurer :

- Une guerre se prépare Harry. Ne me demande pas comment je le sais, mais je le sais, rajouta-t-il en voyant Harry ouvrir la bouche.

- Mais tu...

- Je n'ai pas envie d'être mêlé à cette guerre, c'est vrai, mais je n'ai surtout pas envie que _tu_ y sois mêlé. Alors par Merlin, abandonne tout ça. Arrête de courir après Mulciber, il est puissant et tu ne pourras pas sauver le monde une nouvelle fois.

- Je croyais que tu voulais faire le bon choix. Je croyais que tu...

- Là n'est pas la question.

- Bien sûr que si ! Tout repose sur ça ! Tu as envie de te battre ou est-ce que tu préfères fuir comme un lâche ? Tout repose sur ça Drago ! On a besoin de toi pour l'arrêter et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Alors pourquoi tu refuses ? Pourquoi tu refuses de transplaner quand la Marque te fait souffrir le martyr ou quand...

- Ce n'est pas la question Potter !

- Bien sûr que si ! Arrête de dévier le sujet !

- Arrête de croire que tout repose sur ça !

Drago transplana sans jeter un seul regard à Harry. Au même moment, sa Marque le picota. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il ne se trouvait ni sur le Chemin de Traverse, ni au Chaudron Baveur et encore moins à son hôtel.

- Drago !

- Je savais que tu viendrais, Drago Malefoy.

Son sang se glaça.

* * *

><p>Harry allait hurler. Il rentra dans la maison de ses meilleurs amis, en colère.<p>

- Il est partit ? demanda alors Théodore.

- Ouais. Il s'est cassé. Qu'est ce qu'il m'énerve quand il fait ça !

- Il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude, tenta Théodore pour protéger son ami.

- Ça fait deux semaines qu'on bosse sur ce projet et il plaque tout comme ça ! Faut être débile.

- Drago a de drôle façon de réagir parfois, réessaya le brun.

Théodore observa Harry qui s'était replongé dans les listes et les cartes. Il échangea un regard avec Ron et Hermione qui haussèrent les épaules. Ces temps-ci, Harry était souvent sur les nerfs et souvent sans raison apparente, alors ils laissaient couler, ça allait lui passer – du moins, ils l'espéraient.

* * *

><p>Les heures passèrent et l'équipe numéro 9 reçut ordre de venir <em>immédiatement<em> aux bureaux des aurors. Ils se levèrent dans un même ensemble et prirent la cheminée pour atterrir au Ministère. En quelques instants, ils furent dans le bureau de leur chef avec toutes les autres équipes – chose qui fit froncer les sourcils de l'équipe qui venait d'arriver.

- Celui qui joue avec la Marque a encore frappé. Un ancien Mangemort qui était enfermé à Azkaban vient de mourir sous la douleur de son bras. Apparemment, le nouveau Voldemort veut des hommes.

Harry fronça les sourcils et la question franchit ses lèvres avant même qu'il n'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir :

- Quand cela a-t-il eu lieu ?

- Il y a quelques heures. Quatre ou cinq je dirais. Pourquoi Potter ?

- Savons nous si d'autres anciens Mangemorts ont pu transplaner ?

- Narcissa Malefoy n'est pas à son domicile et Drago Malefoy n'est pas à son hôtel. Je suppose qu'il n'est pas avec vous, Potter ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Un _très_ mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Drago se redressa pour se donner contenance, sa première réaction fut de détailler l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Il n'était pas plus grand que lui, brun, ridés mais pourtant, il dégageait un charisme assez impressionnant. Sa deuxième réaction fut d'observer qui l'homme en question – à savoir Mulciber – menacé de sa baguette. Son souffle se coupa en apercevant sa mère, droite et fière. C'était donc elle qui avait crié son nom ? Troisième et dernière chose : inspecter les lieux. C'était une pièce assez sobre, lumineuse, avec une table rectangulaire et d'une fenêtre, il pouvait apercevoir un champ. Illusion ou réalité ? Drago ne savait pas et il n'allait pas rester plus longtemps sur cette question.<p>

- Qui êtes-vous ? osa-t-il demander avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ta répartie depuis le temps du règne de notre Maître.

- Écoutez, ce n'est pas que je perds mon temps avec vous mais... je perds mon temps avec vous. Alors excusez moi mais je dois y aller.

Drago détourna les talons et commença à marcher d'un pas rapide et fier vers la porte. Deux gardes l'en empêchèrent et il se retourna une nouvelle fois.

- Tu laisserais ta pauvre mère entre mes mains ?

- …

- Bien, je préfère ça. Viens Drago, installons nous confortablement.

Mulciber se leva et tira une chaise de la table qui se trouvait dans un coin. Narcissa s'installa en observant son fils qui s'assit également.

- Drago. J'ai appris par mes sources que tu travaillais en tant qu'avocat à Seattle. Chez les Moldus.

- C'est exact.

- Tous se passe bien pour ton travail j'espère ?

Drago échangea un long regard avec Narcissa qui ne savait pas comment réagir. Drago décida de jouer carte sur table.

- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

- Je vois, laissa échapper le maître des lieux dans un rire.

- …

- Savais-tu, Drago, que les humains n'ont pas encore attend leur capacité ?

Attendant une réponse, Mulciber observa le jeune homme. Devant son mutisme, l'autre continua :

- Ils se trouvent, Drago, que c'est à ton tour de jouer et que tu as un... jeu extraordinaire. Pourtant, j'ai un atout en main. Un atout de taille si je puis me permettre. Cet atout est cette douce et attentionnée Narcissa.

- Je n'aime pas me répéter. Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

- Le Ministère. Ce n'est pas compliqué, si ? Je veux devenir Ministre de la Magie.

- Vous rêvez. Personne ne vous donnera le pouvoir.

- Qui te dit que je veux qu'on me le donne ?

Il eu un long moment de silence. Drago ferma les yeux quelques instants. Non mais dans quelle histoire s'était-il encore embarqué ?

- Vous voulez prendre le pouvoir par la force, mettre votre gouvernement. Et ensuite ? Tuer tout les Moldus et les sorciers qui ne sont pas « Sang-Pûr » ?

- Non. Tom était bien trop idéaliste.

- …

Narcissa se redressa sur sa chaise, attirant le regard de son fils vers elle. Ils échangèrent un long regard.

- Il n'empêche que ça ne répond pas à ma question. Que me voulez-vous ?

- Je te laisse... disons quelques jours pour que tu acceptes de m'aider. Si tu refuses, je doute que notre chère Narcissa vive assez longtemps pour voir un nouveau Malefoy venir au Monde.

* * *

><p>- Drago ! s'exclama Hermione en ouvrant la porte de chez elle.<p>

- Harry est ici ?

- Je... oui. On travaille ici et...

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de continuer que Drago entrait chez elle. Il arriva dans le salon, se précipita sur Harry et lui envoya le plus beau coup de poing qu'il n'eut jamais donné de toute sa vie. Théodore l'attrapa et le tira en arrière alors que Ron lui demandait de se calmer. Harry se releva et posa sa main sur sa lèvre fendue. Il éclata alors :

- Non mais t'es malade ?

- C'est d'ta faute Potter ! De _ta_ faute !

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Il a ma mère ! Ma mère ! Tout ça parce que _vous_ avez débarqué à Seattle ! Tout ça parce que tu m'as demandé d'aller la voir ! Tout ça parce que je suis revenu pour _toi _! Merde ! Potter ! Je vais te tuer ! Il a ma mère !

- Drago, tu ferais mieux de te calmer et de nous expliquer ça... calmement.

Drago se dégagea de l'emprise de Théodore et commença :

- Quand j'ai transplané, je me suis retrouvé je sais pas où, avec Mulciber. Ma mère était avec lui – contre son gré. Et... merde ! il veut le Ministère. Il veut que je l'aide à prendre le Ministère. Je fais quoi moi, hein ?

- Déjà, calme toi.

- Oh Granger, par pitié, arrête.

Il eu un long moment de silence pesant. Drago ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Comment réagir. Certes, sa mère et lui n'entretenait pas la meilleure des relations. Mais tout de même, c'était sa _mère _!

- Drago... Nous allons en parler calmement et...

- Je ne veux pas en parler calmement ! Je veux que ma mère soit hors de danger.

- Où se trouve son repaire ?

- Aucune idée. Une illusion est mise tout autour de chez lui.

- Protections ?

- Anti-transplanage, repousse moldu. Le reste, je n'en sais rien.

- Combien d'hommes ?

- Je dirais une dizaine.

- Déjà...

Drago regarda Harry avant de soupirer.

- Sa puissance magique est loin d'être aussi forte que celle de Voldemort si ça peut te rassurer, commença Drago.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais donné de faux renseignements à ce que je sache.

- Tu ne m'en as jamais donné.

- Que tu crois. Passons. Mulciber n'est qu'un Mangemort avide de pouvoir. La seule chose qui lui permet de me menacer est ma mère. Sa puissance est plus faible que la mienne.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Serais-tu sénile Potter ?

- Qu'est ce que...

- Ça fait deux fois que tu poses cette question. Tu sauves ma mère, tu mets Mulciber à Azkaban et je retourne à Seattle. Je veux y être lundi prochain.

- Mais qu'est ce que...

- Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Drago s'assit sur le canapé et prit un parchemin et une plume. À l'aide de sa mémoire, il commença à dessiner le plan de ce que pouvait être la demeure de Mulciber.

- D'après ce que j'ai vu, il y a deux voir trois étages et un sous-sol – il traça un cercle qui entoura la « propriété ». Cette ligne est la délimitation des protections. Je dirais que le terrain fait un peu moins d'un hectare en comptant le Manoir. On dirait qu'il s'est inspiré du Manoir Malefoy. C'est un peu la même chose que...

Il se coupa et demanda :

- Quoi ?

- Te rends-tu comptes des renseignements que tu nous donnes Drago ? Avec ça, on peut le mettre à terre en deux temps trois mouvements ! s'exclama Théodore en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Je propose que Ron, Hermione et moi travaillons sur ça. Pendant ce temps, Drago et Théo vont... faire un tour.

- Sérieux ? Tu me donnes cette soirée ?

- Faut bien. Sinon, y'en a une qui va hurler.

Théodore sourit à Harry et observa Drago.

- Tu viens à la maison ? proposa-t-il.

- Et bien je...

- Je préviens Blaise et Pansy !

* * *

><p>Dire que Pansy avait été hystérique en voyant Drago était un faible – <em>très<em>_ faible_ – mot. Cette dernière avait fait toutes les couleurs, tous les états et après avoir pleuré, hurlé et frappé contre Drago la jeune décida de laisser faire Blaise qui eu... plus au moins les mêmes réactions. Blaise Zabini n'était pas un homme très grand, ni même très musclé. Par contre, Blaise Zabini avait une voix froide et des yeux foncés qui ne laissaient rien présagé de bon lorsqu'il était en colère. Sa taille – il faisait la même taille que Drago – n'impressionnait pas le Malefoy. Ses yeux ne l'impressionnaient pas non plus – après ceux de Voldemort, les siens étaient plutôt communs. Ses muscles – même s'il en avait plus que lui – ne l'impressionnaient plus. Plongeant son regard gris d'acier dans celui noir de son ami, il fronça les sourcils. Il y pu lire la colère, la déception, la joie, la peur et plein d'autres sentiments qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir.

- On a le droit de savoir où tu étais passé ? questionna Pansy une voix calmée.

- Seattle, répondit-il avec la même lassitude qu'il avait lors de ses années à Poudlard.

Cela surpris ses anciens camarades comme ça le surprit lui-même. Théodore arqua un sourcil.

- Seattle ? Seattle ? Et qu'est ce que tu foutais à Seattle ?

- Je suis avocat pour affaires moldus.

- Moldu ? répéta Blaise sans s'en rendre compte.

- Exact.

- Mais... comment tu as fais pour...

- Je me suis instruit.

Il eu un long moment de silence. Drago observa ses amis puis esquissa un léger sourire avant de murmurer comme un aveu :

- Je suis heureux pour vous deux.

Pansy rougit avant de détourner le regard.

* * *

><p>La petite aiguille atteignait facilement le « 3 » lorsque Blaise et Pansy partirent. Drago se laissa tomber sur le canapé de son ami qui le rejoignit, s'étalant littéralement sur lui. Drago – légèrement pompette – éclata de rire vite suivit par Théodore.<p>

- Tu m'as manqué Dray.

- Toi aussi Théo.

Ils se regardèrent et Théodore rit – l'alcool lui montait peut être un peu trop à la tête.

- Toujours amoureux d'Harry, hein ?

- Harry Potter est un...

- … mec génial ! Tu peux le dire Dray...

Leur voix n'était pas vraiment celle qu'ils avaient d'habitude. Elles étaient plus calme, plus posées et surtout, beaucoup plus légères.

- Théo ! s'exclama Drago en accentuant pendant plusieurs secondes le « o ».

- Drago ! imita Théodore.

Ils attrapèrent un fou rire.

- Tu dors ici ?

- Je suis pas en été de partir !

Il était assez sobre pour se rendre compte qu'essayer de transplaner ou même de marcher lui était impossible. Théodore l'observa puis lui tira la langue – il ne tenait vraiment pas l'alcool.

- Je t'aime toujours Dray ! Je t'aime toujours ! Mais toi tu aimes Harry !

- J'aime pas Harry ! tenta Drago sans vraiment pouvoir se convaincre lui-même.

- Moi je t'aime ! Tu m'aimes ?

- Évidemment !

Ils étaient tout les deux totalement bourrés. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte de ce qu'ils se passaient, du moins... _ils__ ne __voulaient__ pas__ s'en __rendre__ compte_. Théodore se retourna pour faire face à Drago. Il s'allongea totalement sur lui en riant toujours alors que Drago en faisait autant. Ils se regardaient. Ils ne voulaient pas se quitter des yeux. Pendant quelques instants, Drago vu dans les yeux de Théodore la même lueur que lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Et pendant quelques instants, Théodore vu la même chose dans les yeux de Drago. La pression retomba d'un coup et lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent brutalement, dans l'appartement, les seules choses que l'on entendirent furent des gémissements et des sanglots de bonheur.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, lorsque Drago ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois, il les referma aussitôt, se demandant où est-ce qu'il était. La seconde question qui envahit son esprit fut celle de savoir ce qui l'empêchait de bouger. Il ouvrit les yeux une nouvelle fois et lorsqu'il vit Théodore allongé sur lui, il se dit qu'il ne risquait rien. Pourtant, après plusieurs – et très longues – secondes, Drago ouvrit vivement les yeux en comprenant ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il calma sa respiration et commença à réveiller Théodore avec douceur – les Nott étaient très durs au réveil.<p>

- Théo... Hé... Théo.

- Mh...

- Théo, il faut que je me lève...

- Ne pars pas...

- Je ne pars pas, laisse moi me lever.

Théodore ouvrit les yeux puis après de longues secondes, il sursauta.

- Par Merlin Dray ! Qu'est ce qu'on a fait ?

- C'est pourtant assez équivoque, tu ne crois pas ?

- Mais Dray on a... on a...

- Fait l'amour, oui. Et alors ?

- Mais...

- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois.

- Mais tu... Comment peux-tu prendre ça avec autant...

- Théo. C'est fait, on y changera rien, d'accord ? Maintenant, il faudrait vraiment que je me lève. Je dois aller voir Granger.

- Dis plutôt que tu veux aller voir Harry...

Sous le ton blessé de son ami, Drago releva la tête alors que Théodore se levait. Drago se mord la lèvre et attrape la main de Théodore. Après tout, c'était grâce à lui qu'il était revenu en Angleterre, grâce à lui qu'il avait pu revoir Blaise et Pansy, grâce à lui qu'il avait pu s'approcher des autres et...

- Je sais que tu l'aimes.

- Je ne l'aime pas, pesta le Serpentard.

- Tu essais de te convaincre toi-même.

- …

- Drago, arrête de jouer. Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard. Va le voir et avoue lui.

Drago se leva et attrapa son t-shirt qu'il enfila ainsi que son pantalon. Il avait prit l'habitude d'être habillé en moldu et il ne comptait pas changer ça.

- Tu sais... commença le Malefoy.

- Drago, on est fautif tout les deux tu sais.

Drago s'approcha de Théodore et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Surpris, Théodore ne réagit pas puis recula.

- Dray qu'est ce que tu...

Mais Drago le coupa une nouvelle fois en l'embrassant, déposant une main sur sa hanche et l'autre au creux de sa nuque.

- Je dois aller voir Granger pour sauver ma mère, et ensuite, on parle de ça.

- Mais je...

Drago partit sans un regard en arrière, fermant délicatement la porte. Théodore resta bouche bée puis soupira. Drago Malefoy était et restera Drago Malefoy.

* * *

><p>- Alors ? Vous avez des nouvelles de Mulciber ? Vous savez où trouver ma mère ?<p>

- Pas vraiment Drago, pas vraiment...

Hermione était fatiguée. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider son nouvel ami et... ça la dérangeait beaucoup. Non ! Ça lui faisait de la peine, ça lui faisait mal au cœur, ça lui donnait envie de vomir.

- Je suis désolée Drago il va falloir... que tu y retournes et qu'on te suive, c'est la seule façon.

- D'accord... Je suis d'accord.

- Tu es d'accord ?

- C'est pour sauver ma mère Granger.

- Tu peux m'appeler Hermione, tu sais.

Drago ne répondit pas et Hermione esquissa un sourire sincère – chose qu'elle n'avait pas faites depuis qu'elle était sur cette affaire. La porte de chez les Weasley s'ouvrit brusquement sur Théodore qui attira immédiatement l'attention.

- Désolé pour le retard Harry je...

- C'est pas grave, t'inquiètes pas.

- Merci.

Théodore jeta un regard à Drago qui lui sourit. Décidément, Drago Malefoy avait bien changé depuis Poudlard. Harry du apercevoir le long regard que se portait les deux condisciples car il fronça les sourcils. Il venait de remarquer que Drago Malefoy n'était pas si libre qu'il le pensait.

* * *

><p>Drago tira sa mère contre lui brusquement et s'accroupit, l'amenant dans sa chute. Des sorts fusèrent et lors d'une courte période, Drago attira Narcissa dans un coin de la pièce.<p>

- Drago qu'est ce...

- Restez là. On s'occupe de tout. Quand je vous le dirais transplanez directement.

- On ? Drago mais...

Drago ne répondit pas et repartit immédiatement. Plusieurs équipes d'aurors étaient présentes et l'équipe 9 supervisait le tout. Théodore – protégé par son équipe – tentait d'enlever le sortilège d'anti-transplanage. Chose plutôt compliquée.

- Théo ! hurla Drago.

Théodore recula soudainement et jeta un regard à Drago, lui souriant. Il recommença et quelques minutes plus tard, il hurla un « C'est bon ! ».

- On transplane ! On transplane ! On se replie ! criait les chefs d'équipe.

Drago prit la main de sa mère et transplana en ne quittant pas Théodore du regard.

* * *

><p>- Et toi Malefoy, que comptes-tu faire ?<p>

La question du chef des aurors laissa les autres perplexes. Drago arqua un sourcil, observant la personne qui avait été son chef pendant... un peu moins d'une heure.

- Je compte rentrer chez moi. Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'avec un potentiel comme le tien... une place d'auror pouvait être crée.

- Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

- C'est bien dommage.

- Pour vous, sûrement.

Drago se détourna et quitta le Ministère, rejoignant le plus vite possible l'appartement de Théodore. En quelques instants, il y était. Théodore lui ouvrit un sourire aux lèvres et lorsque Drago entra, il lui présenta son sac.

- Je te l'ai fais. Je me suis dis que... tu comptais rentrer à Seattle.

- Et bien... Oui, c'est ce que je comptais faire.

Théodore Nott n'était pas une personne très sensible ou le genre de personne qui montrait facilement ses émotions, loin de là. Théodore Nott était encore plus impassible que Severus Rogue – du moins, à une période – mais là, en cet instant, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Drago fronça les sourcils avant d'esquisser un sourire et de prendre le visage de Théodore en coupe.

- Ce qui s'est passé entre Potter et moi... c'est finit, Théo, tu le sais ?

- Il te veut.

- Peu m'importe. Tu viendras faire un tour à Seattle un de ces jours ?

- Si tu m'y autorises.

- Je t'attendrais.

Ce fut au tour de Théodore de froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- Y'a une place libre dans mon appartement.

- Le mien est très bien.

- Londres fait remonter beaucoup trop de souvenirs.

- Londres est ma maison.

- Mais tu passeras quand même à Seattle, non ?

- Peut être bien que oui, peut être bien que non.

- J'espère. Notre relation ne peut pas rester là où elle en est.

- Qui te dit que nous avons une relation, Dray ?

Drago esquissa un sourire avant de quitter l'appartement en le saluant de la main.

* * *

><p>- Drago ! Tu viens danser ? s'exclama la voix de Kate dans la boîte de nuit.<p>

- J'arrive !

Drago se tourna vers le bar pour boire son verre cul sec et son regard rencontra celui de son amant. Il sourit. Théodore se tenait à quelques pas de lui. Son sourire s'agrandit alors que le brun se dirigeait vers lui. Lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent, Drago se dit qu'il devait peut être lui avouer qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui il y a quelques mois de ça... lorsqu'il l'avait revu pour la première fois... à Seattle.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Finit :D<p>

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?

Je sais que ce couple n'est pas très... populaire dirons nous. Mais j'aime vraiment Théo, et j'adore Draco, donc voilà. Puis je trouve que les deux vont bien ensemble :)

Breffouilles breffons bref !

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews :)

Biz,

_**Ky'**_ !


End file.
